


Side Effects

by McDad



Series: Side Effects [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oh, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and lance record it, and slow build, give me tha holy water, i dunno yet - Freeform, i need to sleep, lance and shiro gets stranded, not saying who tho, oh wow i'm so funny, should have done my hw instead of this, so this will probs be long, still working on it, wait, will update when i post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: Shiro disappeared. Of course all of them looked for weeks, even months. They soon found something that maybe showed where he was. So they sent Lance to get him back. It would probably only take about 20 minutes to find him. And Lance found him. After a fleet attacked him. So Blue wasn't in condition to fly right now. But it was the best feeling, being able to save Shiro, and he was just gonna take him back to the ship when it flew away without him. He's now stuck with Shiro on a desserted island with a hurt Blue. Great.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> So this story will take some time to update but hopefully i won't discontinue it. Tell me what you think in the comments and kudos is always nice! So just a quick side note; if i don't get enough feedback on this i probably won't publish more chapters but let's hope that doesn't happen. Cuz i don't wanna disappoint you guys. Anyway, as i said, comments and kudos is always appreciated. The chapters probably won't be long, some may be but i won't write more than 1000 words in each chapter. Now i've rambled enough, so enjoy the story. See you guys ^_^

_____

 

_ 18 days after the crash. The ship. 03:12.  _

 

The only light in the kitchen is from the computer in front of Hunk and Pidge. They have been searching for Lance and Shiro for about 15 days nonstop now. Just about a minutes ago they found a map with videos. The first one said  _ Day 1. _ There were several more with similar names only different dates. A name was written on top of the files.  _ Lance, Blue. _

 

“It’s from Lance… We should watch it, right? It’s not like porn or anything like that, right? I mean why would it be porn” Hunk had said with a sceptical look. Pidge just gave him a look and opened it and played it. Lance appeared on the screen, walking apparently, fiddling with a camera. Behind him was a blurry landscape of sand and sea.

 

_ “Is this recording? Uhh… yeah i guess it is. Okay, uh, my name is Lance McClain. I, uhm, i just found Shiro. Like alive. Well probably. Anyway, the other paladins and Coran is on the ship with all the lions. Including the black lion. So, i’m gonna take Shiro on…”  _ Lance stops talking mid-sentence to look behind the camera and a sound in the background tells that the ship is taking off. Lance drops the camera. _ “Wait! NO! Stop! I’m still here! I FOUND SHIRO, YOU ASSHO-”  _ The recording stops abrubtly. Hunk glance at Pidge with a troubled look. 

 

“That was when Haggar hacked the ship, isn’t it? We could have saved him, and Shiro” he said. “We could have at least sent out some message that we didn’t leave him!” Hunk started breathing faster. Pidge noticed the change in Hunk’s voice and patted him carefully on his back. 

 

“We’re going to get him back, i promise. Shiro too.” Pidge tried to keep a strong voice but hers too wavered. “We’re gonna find him.” 

 

_____


End file.
